Dragon of the Winds
by Captain Rika Kisuktai
Summary: What happens when the Dragon of the Winds is TRULY awakenes? RaiKim, one sided DojoOC
1. Prolouge

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

My first fan-fic. More info in 1st chapter

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown…I wish I did though…

* * *

Prolouge 

Airia, the Dragoness of the Winds, was soaring over Brazil on huge white feathered wings. She enjoyed flight over Brazil because the thermals were abundant and she could soar for hours on end.

Soon she was over the city of Rio Verde, Goias,when she heard mournful wailing from a small hut in the middle of a large field.

She gilded over to it. She landed a few yards away and walked up to a window, smelling death as she walked closer.

She looked in the open window and suppressed a gasp.

A woman and man were crying mournfully.

The reason for their sorrow?

A newborn child.

Dead.

Airia knew their sorrow. Her first egg hadn't survived hatching either. She couldn't bear the thought of this pain on anyone else.

Airia cleared her throat.

The two people looked up, eyes red and wide.

"I am Airia, the Dragoness of the Winds. Was this your first child?" She asked softly. The couple nodded speechless. A legendary dragon was speaking to them.

"I know your pain. I think I would be able to revive him by placing my soul into him."

The people stared at them, a thousend questions burning on their tounges.

"My soul would only keep him alive. He would have a hint of my personality and some of my abilities, but that's it." Airia said, before they could ask.

The couple thought it over for a split-second, then nodded.

Airia focused her soul and spirit on bringing the baby to life.

Then she felt like something was pulling on every cell of her body.

Yes there was pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain of a lost child.

In a flash of blinding white light and a roar, Airia was gone.

Suddenly, the baby boy started crying.

The parents started crying tears of joy, for they had just witnessed a miracle.

The baby looked at his parents with bright green eyes as they stroked his wild brown hair.

"Raimundo Airi-Skye Pedorosa." His mother whispered.

* * *

It was a little hard to put into words, but the future chapters will be better. 


	2. 14 years later

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

This is my first fic. I'v been thinking about this story for a few months. This story is in Raimundo's POV.

I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. SO DON'T SUE. I do own Airia, however.

Dig in

* * *

Chapter 1:14 years later

Today was shaping up to be a vaugly normal day. Well, as normal as things get around here. Kimiko, Clay, Omi and I woke up at the crack of dawn (3:00 AM), dressed in our robes, ate breakfast, did chores,trained, trained, and trained some more, then had lunch.

Omi and Clay ended up having an eating contest. From the looks of it, Omi was winning.

I still find it amazing that someone so small could hold so much food in his stoumach.

Dojo slithered in holding the "official" Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"Guys! We have a Shen Gong Wu alert!" The green serpintine dragon informed us.

See? Normal.

We gathered around him (Clay with a turkey sandwich still hanging out of his mouth).

"This Shen Gong Wu is called the Ninja Sash. It allows the user to create a duplicate of him/herself. Unlike the Shadow Slicer, the copy is solid; and unlike the Ring Of Nine Dragons, the Ninja Sash creates an exact duplicate: same IQ, same common sense, same everything." Dojo explained.

"Let us remove the lead!" Omi said.

Everyone stared at him with a shared look that said, "What???"

"Ummmm, 'get the lead out'?" I guessed.

"That is what I said. Hurry!" Omi said, then ran outside.

"I still don' understan' that lil feller. An' how long have we been bunkin' here?" Clay said while putting the sandwich out of it's misery. We all shrugged.

Clay, Kimiko and I changed into more comfortable clothes.

Clay was in his cowboy hat, shoes, gloves, white shirt, brown pants and red bandanna around neck.

Kimiko was in her green tube top, short leather skirt, black hair spiked, and blue biker gloves.

She looked hot in my opinion.

…Hey, I'm the leader of the group so I can think what I want about her.

I changed into a black sleeveless tee under my oversized white hoodie, baggy green pants, sneakers, and a red sweatband on each wrist. And of corse I had my medallion with it's spiral design; I always had it on. I felt empty whenever I didn't have it on, and I've had it since I was born.

Omi was waiting for us outside next to a super-sized Dojo.

"What has taken so long? Did you not know that we are on a small-fitting schedule?" Omi asked.

Once again, we had no clue what he was saying.

"Um, I'm guessing 'tight schedule'." Kimiko 'translated'.

"That too!." Omi said, and jumped on Dojo's back.

I started to feel light-headed. Which was strange, because I haven't felt sick since I've lived here in China.

Soon, we were in the air heading toward northern Japan.

My head was starting to feel worse.

"You feelin' a'ight pardner? You look pale." Clay quietly asked from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, just a little tired." I said with a smile. Clay looked at me like he didn't believe me.

Soon, we above a small garden. It looked very nice. But if Jack Spicer showed up, there would be robot debris EVERYWHERE.

"Ha, it's the Xiaolin losers."

Speak of the devil.

Jack Spicer, the self-proclaimed "evil boy genius" was floating in the air above us (with the use of his Heli-bot that looked like two high-tech fans attached to a back pack) surrounded by his little robots. He was dressed in his trade-mark black trenchcoat and black eyeliner.

"Jack-bots, ATTACK!" Jack yelled, then flew down to the ground, searching for the Wu. I jumped off Dojo and followed Jack down, my power over wind helping to steady me.

I spotted the Ninja Sash hanging on a branch over a stream. It was a glittering gold with a red pendant pinned in the middle.

Jack and I flew toward it at high speed.

We grabbed it at the same time, and it started to glow.

Great. Just what I need with the way I feel now.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Monkey Staff for your Gills of Hamachi." He said, his red eyes staring into my green, his red hair standing on it's end.

I wonder if he has ever thought about a brush.

"What's the challenge?" I aksed through gritted teeth. My headache had just become a full-blown migraine.

"It's called Salmon Run. The first to swim up-stream and grab the Sash wins." Jack explained.

I grinned. The Gills of Hamachi would give me an edge.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" We yelled at the same time.

The stream erupted out of the ground and grew at least five times in size. It looked kind of intimidating, hovering in mid-air.

"Gon Yi Tampi!" Jack and I yelled.

We were plunged into the ice cold water, the current was pushing against us hard.

Jack activated a switch on his Heli-bot, and the fans turned around behind him. He started pushing himself against the current.

I pulled put the choker that was the Gills of Hamachi.

"Gills of Hamachi!" I yelled underwater.

…………………

Ok, by now, the Gills should have been attached to my neck, turning me into fish.

But they weren't. I was still stuck at the starting line an Jack was half-way there.

Forget that. I wasn't just going to give up.

I started swimming.

I only got about two feet ahead when my head felt like red-hot claws were tearing it apart.

I screamed bloody murder, only to have bubbles erupt from my mouth.

I had never felt pain like that before in my life.

Darkness started eating at my vision.

I knew I was passing out…

I knew I had lost the showdown…

………

(Dream Sequence)

I was hanging, chained to a wall.

I opened my heavy eyes.

All I could see was endless darkness.

I hung my head down, and noticed that my medallion was glowing a bright white.

Suddenly, the medallion flashed a blinding white.

It was so bright I had to close my eyes.

When I opened them again, I froze.

In front of me was a beautiful pure white dragon. It had two long, curved horns that faced forward, and it's eyes were light grey and slitted. It also had two huge feathered wings. Each feather had a black tip. It looked more like a Western Dragon, because of the wings and the fact that it had four legs.

I gulped.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, horrified to hear my voice squeak.

"I am you," It said in a female voice.

What???????

"I am the one who gave you life. I am Airia, the Dragoness of the Winds. You'll learn more when the time is right." She said, then touched the tip of her snout to my medallion. It started to glow again, but not as brightly as before.

"I'm returning you to consiousness." She said.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" I yelled as my medallion started to glow again.

I felt like someone was pulling my head inside-out.

I could hear someone talking…

…Who is it?…

…………………………

* * *

YAY! MY CHAPTER ONE IS DONE! Please review! Yay! 


	3. Awakened

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Alrighty now! Chapter 2! Once again maestro! 

Dah dah dum:) Rai's POV Note: Raimundo speaks Portuguese so translatons are in -these wonderful inventions-

I don't own xiaolin showdown. I do own Airia, tha dragoness of winds, and the new charater that appears in the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Awakened 

"…coma-like state…"

"…body has almost completely shut down…"

"…a full week now…"

"…stopped breathing at least six times…"

"…why can they not figure out…"

"…pardner, I'm not…"

………………

My head was pounding. Every cell in my body was tired.

I tried to open my eyes. It took all my power not to cry out in pain.

_Just rest Raimundo._

That voice…it wasn't mine.

I ignored it and tried again, this time managing to open my eyes half-way.

Beep……beep……beep.

That noise…was I in the hospital?

Beep……beep……beep.

Yep. The white everything told me that I was right.

My hearing was starting to clear up.

"It's a'right Kim. He's goin' ta be jus' fine." Clay's voice came from the right of me.

"Th-Then why won't h-h-he wake up?" Kimiko's voice said with some sobs.

"Kimiko? Clay?" I tried to talk, but my throat felt like it was on fire.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Omi said from my right.

"Guys?" I tried again, a little louder.

This time they heard.

"Raimundo? Are you awake?" Kimiko asked softly.

I tried to crack a smile.

"Yeah, just tired." I sighed.

"Where am I?" I asked, ina serious tone.

They looked at each other uneasily.

Bad sign.

"Guys?" I asked, concerned.

"You're in the hospital in Kyoto." Kimiko said.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, still concerned.

"Well, a full week pardner." Clay said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I could've sworn you just said a week." I said with a half-hearted laugh.

"You heard right Raimundo." Omi popped his head over the right rail on the hospital bed.

I jackknifed into a sitting position. And nearly screamed like a little girl from the pain.

"What about the Shen Gon Wu??!!!" I yelled.

"There hasn't been any activations. Calm down!" Kimiko said.

I laid back down.

_You should calm down Raimundo. You don't need to over-exert yourself this soon._

There's that voice again!!

The door opened to my right and a docter walked in.

"Mr. Raimundo A. Pedorosa?" He asked.

No, the name's Sir Fritz Bunwalla.

"Yes." I said. He looked at his chart.

"Now that you're awake, we need to do some tests to see if you're fit to leave."

(4 HOURS later)

WOW. That was boring.

For 4 hours doctors were fussing over me for no reason at all.

Soon, we were in first-class airplane seats. (Dojo was at the temple.)

"So, Kimiko, what happened after I passed out?" I asked her.

"Well, Jack won the showdown, and when we realized that you had passed out we flew you to the hospital." She explained.

"Jack won huh? He must've been happy." I mused.

_You'd be suprized Raimundo. Jack Spicer is not what he seems_. The voice in my head said.

Wait a second. That voice…Airia??

_Correct._

Que está indo sobre?? -what is going on??- First you tell me that you 'gave me life', now you're in my head???

_**Chuckle**_

I growled.

"What's wrong?" Omi popped his head over the seat in front of me.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. Airia didn't was to talk anymore (I guess).

We landed at the airport and were standing around in the lobby.

"How are we getting back to the temple?" I asked.

"Master Fung said somthin' 'bout sendin' someun' ter pick us up." Clay said.

About an hour later, a woman entered the lobby.

She was tall (about a foot taller than me ), she had long white hair tied up into a bun with short bangs, a black long-sleeved tutleneck, her white pants had a black flame design around the ends, and leather boots. She also had a light blue and blood red yin-yang necklace.

She walked up to me.

"Are you Raimunddo Pedorosa?" She asked. Her voice was lilting and musical. She seemed in her early 20s.

"Yes." I answered.

"Someone told me to give this to you." She handed me a small handsized object. I recognized the silver mechanic manta ray shaped as the Shen Gon Wu as the Silver Manta Ray.

I stared at it.

"How di-" I started to ask, but when I looked up, she was gone.

"Who was that?" Kimiko walked up to me. I shrugged.

"Don't know. But she gave me the Silver Manta Ray." I murmered.

I was confused.

But some how I knew,

My life was turning up-side down.

* * *

Second chapter done! A long one too. 

Who is this mysterious woman? Will Raimundo find out soon?

DID I LEAVE THE STOVE ON??

………..

NO! I'M A MERMAID!! Please R & R! YAY!


	4. Lady Kisuktai

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Now serving: Chapter 3!! 

Rai's POV

_**I don't own xiaolin showdown.**_

**I do own Airia, and a new character who will be formally introduced in this chapter**

Airia talking is in _Italics_

Translations from Porugeuse are in (–these thingys-)

Author's notes in ( )

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Chapter 3: Lady Kisuktai 

My mind was wandering.

Who was that woman?

What was Airia talking about?

I wonder if Kimiko feels the same way about me as I do her…

"Rai! Snap out of it!" Kimiko snapped her fingers in front of my nose.

We were outside of the airport, with a giant, manta ray-shaped machine quietly purring.

Kimiko and I hopped in the cockpit of the Silver Manta Ray.

Omi and Clay were patiently waiting for us.

Well, Clay was patient. Omi was jumping up and down near the front seat.

"_**Please **_let me drive! Why can't I drive?" Omi whined. I hopped in the pilot's seat.

"Cause you're short." I replied.

I heard Omi mumbling angrily as he sat down behind me.

I carefully manuvered the Silver Manta Ray into the air and turned west, toward the temple.

I was still exhausted, and Clay noticed.

"Pardner? You wan' me ta take the controls?" He asked. I nodded and sighed, switching seats.

I ended up staring out the window as the Chinese highlands flew past.

_What are you thinking about Raimundo?_

I jumped. How do I talk with a dragon inside my head?

_Just think and I will hear._

Oooo-kaaaay. This situation was getting freakier and freakier by the minute.

Ummm…What were you talking about when you said that you gave me life?

……

Well?

_Do you really want to know?_

Yes, I guess so.

_I will tell you on your fourteenth birth-year._

QUE???(-WHAT???-)

_You heard me. In the mean time, focus on your tutoring._

What tutoring?

"Rai, pal, we're here." Clay's voice penetrated my thoughts. I looked out the window to find that we had arrived at the temple.

I hopped out, and the Silver Manta Ray shrank back to pocket size. I walked up to the temple gates and pushed them wide open.

I deserved a big entrance. I was a Shoku Warrior, and therefore leader.

"Master Fung! Dojo! We're back!" I yelled, my throat was still hurting.

Dojo slithered out to meet us.

"RAI!" He yelled happily, then launched himsrlf at my face.

"OW! Dojo, let go!" My yell was muffled.

Your's would be too, if you had a Chinese Dragon attached to your face kissing every visible spot.

"Master Fung is waiting for all of you in the Meditation Room." Dojo said, after covering my face in slobber.

We followed him into the familiar cavernous room where we meditated.

Master Fung was sitting in the lotus position in the middle of the room. He was dressed in his normal light blue robes.

"Ah, you have returned." He said. We all bowed respectfully.

"Yes Master. May I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Who was that woman that you sent?"

"That was Rika Kisuktai." He answered. (Yes my screen name was based on this character)

Dojo's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Lady Kisuktai is here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you." A musical voice said near the door.

Lo and behold, the woman was leaning in the door way, still in the same clothes.

"Lady Kisuktai!" Dojo yelled, then launched at her face too. Her hand launched out and grabbed him a millisecond before he reached her face. It was almost too fast for my eyes.

Master Fung stood up and bowed before Rika.

"Wow, Jebidiah. I still can't believe how much you've grown. You're getting old!" Rika said playfully.

"'Jebidiah'? That's your first name?" Dojo snickered.

Master Fung glared at him.

Omi (who hadn't seen her mysteriously appear and dissapear in the airport) looked at her like she was an alien.

"Master Fung, what is she doing here?"

"I am here for two reasons Omi ," Rika said before Master Fung could open his mouth.

"One) I'm here to evaluate your individual fighting abilities and skills and two) tutor the one who needs to learn how to control his/her powers to most." She answered, while staring at me.

She had deep emerald green eyes that seemed to bore into me.

Why was she staring at me? Did she know about Airia?

I sense that this woman is different. She has mixed aura and chi. I recognize some of the aura… 

"So, when are you going to start Lady Kisuktai? And how long arew you staying?" Dojo asked.

He seemed diffferent when talking to her. He seemed...a litle scared? Or maybe respectful?...

"Now, and as long as I need to. Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi please follow me outside. You may use Shen Gon Wu." She said, while dropping Dojo gently on the ground and walking out.

"You'd better do what she says. Belive me, you DON'T want to see her angry." Dojo warned.

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"Let me put it this way. Imagine Chase Young mad. That is her _normal_ level of power."

All of our jaws dropped, and we shot outside to the Shen Gon Wu vault, then to the training field.

She was waiting for us on the training field. She smiled.

"Alright you guys. One at a time, I want you to come at me with everything you got."

Clay stepped up.

"I don' like to fight gals ma'am. But since this here is trainin', I'll give it a shot."

Rika smiled.

Caly inhaled deeply, then exhaled. I knew his fighting style. He analyzed every little thing.

Rika was just standing there, waiting.

Clay took out a lassou that looked like a boa constrictor.

"Lassou Boa Boa!" He yelled, then threw the lassou at Rika, who was still standing there.

She rached out, grabbed it, and whipped it around Clay all in one fluid movement.

I had to supress a sniker as Clay akwardly stood wrapped in his own rope.

Clay raised a leg (akwardly, of course).

"Seismic Kick- Earth!" He yelled, and stomped.

The ground twisted and rippled beneath our feet. Then, a huge crack appeared beneath Clay and shot toward Rika.

She just smiled, and jumped up. She seemed to disappear into thin air.

Clay looked around, searching for Rika, when she appeared in front of him.

She crouched down, leaned back, and delivered a swift kick to Clay's jaw, snapping his head back and causing him to fly into the air before landing on the ground with a loud thud.

_What just happened Raimundo?_

Can't you see?

_No. If I could, would I be asking?_

Huh. Good point. Well, this Rika woman just knocked Clay out.

"Clay!" yelled Kimiko, running forward to Clay. She removed the Lassou Boa Boa and knelt down.

"He's fine. He's just out cold." Rika said.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Chapter 3 done? 

YES!

Who will fight next???

Tune in next time!


	5. Truth and Begining

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

CHAPTER 4! 

Rai's POV

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown

I do own Airia,Rika,Kisantu,Alluktai,Blahzin,Groulind,Battle of Neeuq, and everything I say about dragons.

Airia talking in _italics_

Potuguese translations in (-these-)

YAY!

* * *

Chapter 4 : Truth and Begining 

"Who's next?"

Rika was standing and smiling, Clay was unconcious, Kimiko was kneeling next to Clay, Omi was glaring at Rika, and I was standing wondering how she was able to knock Clay out so quickly.

Omi stepped forward.

"I am next! Prepare to lose!"

I still can't stand his ego.

Omi stood in a fighting pose.

Rika smiled. I wonder why she's always smiling.

"Well Xiaolin Dragon of the Water, I hope you put up a good fight."

"Do not worry. I will beat you by fishing line or by theif!" He said.

"'By hook or by crook'" I answered automatically.

Omi ran at her at full speed. She dropped down and performed a spinning kick. Omi fell and lost his balance, doing somersaults before crashing into the wall behind Rika.

Holy crap, she's fast!!

Omi stood up shakily.

"I will defeat you!" He said.

Rika bent down and placed her hands on the ground. A pool of water was collecting in front of her. It then rose up, twisting and forming and changing colors. After a few minutes, it became a perfect replica of Rika.

I couldn't tell which was which. They both charged at a very confused Omi.

Suddenly I doubled over, feeling like I was about to puke. I looked at Kimiko.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." I said, and ran to the men's bathroom.

I knelt in front of the toilet, wondering why all this was happening.

………_It might have something to do with me._

What do you mean?

_Well…female dragons reach adulthood at 14 years. That is when the major transformations occur, such as fully fledged wings, adult fangs,and claws and scales harden. You are almost 14, are you not?_

…Yes. In two days I'll be 14.

I was about to say more, but at that time I started to puke all of the food I had eaten today up and into the toilet.

After I was done, I didn't feel shaky like I usually do after I throw up. I felt…better.

Anyway, as I was saying, I'll be 14 in two days. You said that you'd tell me about the whole 'gave me life' thing.

_Yes. And I will tell you in two days then._

Grrr…Fine.

I headed back out to the training field to find Omi laying next to Clay, and Kimiko firing rapid fire-covered punches.

Rika delivered a swift punch to Kimiko's jaw but got her nose. Blood spurted out as Kim recoiled.

My heart felt like it was being torn apart.

_Raimundo! What's wrong? _

……

_Raimundo, amswer me!_

…Kimiko…

_That's it! I've had enough!_

I felt a sharp pain in my eyes. I fell to the ground. (I was doing that a lot lately).

I opened my eyes, and supressed a gasp. I could see better than I had before. Not only that, but I could see the placement of air, the temperature of the air, and the air currents flowing around me.

What did you do Airia?

_Nothing. I'm simply looking through your eyes. You refused to answer, so I had to do something drastic to get your attention._

But…nevermind.

"Well, Raimundo, are you ready?" Rika asked. I stood up tall.

"Yes." I answered.

As I approached her, I noticed something about her eyes.

They seemed to be very tired, and very sad. I also noticed, with my new-found ability, that the air temperature on her left side was much hotter than the right side.

_Raimundo, I might be able to help you. Now that I can see her, I recognize her. She is the container of the spirits of Kisantu, the Dragon Lord of the Waters; and Alluktai, the Pheonix Emperess of the Sun. Kisantu and I never really liked each other, and Alluktai was my 2nd best friend, just behind Blahzin, the Dragoness of the Flames. Ok. Do you think you can help me in this fight? I think so. I still remember their fighting styles. Alluktai relied on speed and cunning, while Kisantu usually relied on his size and brute stenghth._

So, Rika's style would be either a combination of the two, or one or the other.

_Right._

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" Rika asked.

"Maybe." I had to stall for time. She must be tired after the fights.

_Maybe not. From the way the spirits were contained within her, she can avert all injuries and exhaustion to either spirit._

Hmmmm. She's very fast…so if I somehow to manage to slow her down, I might have a chance of actually getting a hit in.

_Good thinking. But how?_

I'll figure a way out.

"If you won't make the first move, I will." Rika said and raised her left arm, palm up.

The air around her fingers increased in heat. Then, a smallfire ball appeared on the tip of each finger. She aimed her hand at me, and the flames flew at me at high speed.

"Typhoon Boom-Wind!" I yelled, and raised my hands, clapping them and a gust of wind extinguished the fires.

Rika grinned.

"You might be a challenge. Guess I'll have to step my game up."

Several small pools water began to appear.

Grande. How can I tell the difference now?

(-Great.-)

There were 8 Rika's standing in a row in front of me.

_Raimundo, re-direct the wind behind them toward you._

Why?

_Water doesn't have rough texture._

I see.

So I bent the wind blowing behind them, and realized that she was right. The wind coming around seven of the Rika bodies flowed smoothly. One didn't.

_Told you._

"Wudai Star- Wind!" I punched the wind around my hands through the duplicates, and they dissapated into water vapor. The real Rika stood there, looking somewhat suprized.

"That was fast. You are the Shoku warrior, aren't you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Just an inkling."

She sprinted at me, fists raised.

I dodged the first few punches, but then her left fist connected to my jaw. I stumbled back, the wind was keeping me up.

She aimed another punch at me, but I caught it. I tried to punch her, and she caught my fist.

We were standing there, pushing each others tight fists against each other.

Our eyes locked, and as I was staring into her's, I saw something strange.

Both of her eyes were deep emerald green, but her left eye was slightly tinted with red, and if I looked closely I could see the image of a large caged bird.

Her right eye was tinted with blue, and I could see the image of a large wingless dragon with two tails chained up.

As she was staring into my eyes, her's widened.

_That is Alluktai! And Kisantu! So its's true._

What is true?

_Well, the whole spirit containment-thing I thought was just a myth. But it's true…_

Suddenly, Rika gave me a headbutt and I flew backwards.

I staggered to my feet, head punding.

"Well, you just don't give up do you Dragon of the Wind?" Riak panted.

"Nope." It was my turn to smile. Some people have said that my stubborness was a weak point, but it's acually not stubborness, it's the will to win.

I heard Airia laugh quietly.

My feet felt like they were freezing. I looked down and saw that I standing in a puddle of water.

And the water was climbing up my legs, turning to ice on the way up.

I tried to pull free, but it didn't work.

I was stuck.

The ice went up to my shoulders, then stopped.

Rika walked toward me.

"Good job Raimundo. Fung did well choosing you as the leader. You have the potential, but the only thing you need to do is think a little quicker. You are a stratigest, and that's fine. I am too. But in the time you take to figure out a plan, your friends could be in serious danger. " She explained, clearly tired from the fight.

She put her left hand on the ice that was incaseing me, and it melted.

Rika walked over to Clay and Omi (both out cold).

"Help me get them to the infirmary." She said, and lifted Clay over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. Omi was nestled in the crook of her arm.

I lifted up Kimiko, and lead the way to the infirmary.

"How did you figure out which ones were the water clones?" Rika asked casually.

"I redirected the wind-flow from behind you to me. The water clones had smoother edges, while you had a rough texture." I told her. I was looking straight ahead, but I could feel her eyes on me.

"And how did you figure out to do that?"

Oh snap.

"Ummmmmm…Lucky guess?" I said.

She suspects me. She saw me when she looked into your eyes, the same way that you saw Kisantu and Alluktai in her eyes.

We reached the infirmary and placed Clay, Omi, and Kimiko in the care of the medical monks.

"Raimundo, you've had a rough week. Why don't you go take a shower and relax a little?" Rika said quietly.

I nodded. Rika turned toward the meditation chamber, and I shuffled my way toward the showers.

My right arm started to itch, so I absent-mindedly scratched it. Hard. It felt like poisen ivy had been rubbed all over it.

I arrived at the shower-room. I locked the door, and took all my clothes off. (Woot Woot! ;p yeah I'm a pervert)

I looked in the mirror.

I've never paid much attention to my appearance. My dark brown hair was naturally wild, and I had a natually strong build.

I noticed a large spiral mark on both of my shoulders.

_That is strange. I have identical marks on my shoulders and thighs._

I shrugged and got into the shower, turning the water as hot as it would go.

I just stood there, letting the water run over my body.

Then my right arm started to sting, so I scratched it hard.

The stinging stopped, and the water turned cold so I turned it off and got out.

I wrapped a towel around my waist, and almost screamed when I saw my right arm.

Where I had scratched it the skin had come off, revealing light grey scales. I gulped.

Airia! What the heck is happening??!?!

_I don't know. I think that because my soul is fused with your's, that you are going through the natural transformations of a young drragon._

That's the best explanation you can give me?! FROM MY SHOULDER DOWN MY ARM IS COVERED IN SCALES, AND YOU JUST SAY THAT THIS IS NATURAL??!!?!

_DO NOT GET ANGRY AT ME! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?!_

…I'm sorry. I over-reacted. So how long do these transformations last?

_I'm not sure. It's different for every dragon. But I suggest prepareing for the worst_.

Why?

_Transformations don't bother dragons much since it's natural for them. But you're a human, so it might be painful. Just be careful._

Ok, I just have to calm down. I reached for the robe closet that was in the bathroom and pulled out the 'normal' robes, red with black trimming, and put it on. Thank god that the robes are long sleved.

I hurried back toward my room, passing by the meditation chamber.

"…choose Raimundo?"

I stopped just past the doorway of the chamber as I heard Rika's voice.

I crept back closer to the door, and listened.

"Why did I choose Raimundo as leader of the others? With all due respect Lady Kisuktai, he has the potential." Master Fung's voice said.

"I know he has the potential Jeb. But when I was fighting him today, I saw that he has the Dragoness of the Winds in him."

"I know he has Airia in him. You act like that is a bad thing Lady Kisuktai."

"In a way it is. According to Kisantu, Airia was a mischivious dragon, and a coward. Shortly after the death of Blahzin and Groulind in the Battle of Neeuq, she fled into hiding."

"Do you know why she went into hiding?"

"If I did, I would not be worried. But from the way Kisantu is describing her, she only cares about herself."

Wow. Airia, is that true?

…_In a way. I __was__ mischivious, and I did run away after the death of Blahzin and Groulind. They were my best friends. When I was younger I cared only for myself. When I met Groulind and Blahzin, and they saved my life, I realized that caring for only myself wouldn't get me through life. I needed the help of others. After they died, I slipped into depression. I was not a coward._

Nice speech.

_Oh be quiet._

"Ow!"

"What is it Lady Kisuktai?"

"There's a very loud argument going on in my head. Kisantu is saying that Airia was a no-good coward, and Alluktai is saying that, well Alluktai is calling Kisantu bad names, she's saying that Airia was a caring dragon and the ony reason Airia went into seclusion was because she was pregnant. She hadn't been heard from since."

WHOAH!!! HOLD UP! You were PREGNANT????

_The key word is 'was'. I WAS pregnant…but the chick didn't survive._

Oh. I'm sorry.

"Now, what was your concern Lady Kisuktai?"

"In our fight, he used the wind in ways that Xiaolin dragons shouldn't be able to do. Even at Shoku Warrior level. Airia's soul has fused with his. According to Kisantu and Alluktai, he should soon be going through the transformations of a dragon."

Do I sense a déjà vu?

"What are you saying Lady Kisuktai?"

"If he will, he would possibly get savage. When a dragon goes through adolesence, the most basic instincts surface. Therefore, the dragon becomes…"

I couldn't hear anymore. I turned and walked quickly to my room.

I layed down on my bed and fell asleep quickly.

_I'm sorry I'm putting you through this Raimundo._

* * *

LONG CHAPTER!! 

But very good no?

Read and review please!


	6. Deal

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 5! It getting better! 

Why does Dojo keep winking at Rika?

I own Rika, Airia, Rika's brother, and the bologna I say about dragons.

Airia talking is in italics

Song lyrics are in bold italics

By the by, I don't own xiaolin showdown! That belongs to a miss Christy Hui, and I don't own the song Under Pressure! That belongs to the group Queen!

Pronounciation guide: Airia : Arr-ee-uh Groulind : Grr-ow-lind

YAY!

* * *

Chapter 5: Deal 

**_dream sequence_**

I was stalking through a lush forest.

On all fours, I could smell food ahead.

And I was starving.

I hid behind a large tree. My prey was on the other side.

I jumped out, claws slashing.

I cut it's throat, blood spilling everywhere.

I started to devour the raw flesh. It tasted warm and juicy in my mouth.

Delicious.

What is this prey? I turned the body over to identify it and find more.

I started shaking. I realized what I did.

I looked at my hands, covered in scales and blood, black claws gleaming in the moonlight.

The mangled corpse was of a female human.

Long black hair, dark brown eyes, Aisen…

I stumbled backwards.

I was a murderer!!

"…he would possibly become savage…" Rika's voice flitted through my mind.

How could I have done this?!

How could I have killed the one person I truly cared about?!

I threw my head back and screamed.

_**End dream sequence **_

"Rai! Rai pal, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. It was still dark.

"Raimundo, are you ok?"

All I could see were shadows. There was one big blot that was talking with a heavy southern accent.

"Clay? Is that you?" I asked the blot.

"Why no, it's Dojo. O' corse it's me."

Well, now don't I feel smart?

"-squeak!- Ow! I think I stepped on yer teddy bear."

Not Ninja Fred! I felt around for my teddy b- I mean good luck charm.

"Ow! Where's that dang-narned lamp?"

Lamp?

Wait, lamp! He would see my arm!

"Clay! Don't turn on th-"

Click! I raised my arm to shield my eyes.

When I lowered my arm, Clay's eyes were nearly popping out of his head.

"Raimundo, what happened to ya?" Clay whispered. He was in a neck brace and a white nightgown. (from the infirmery)

_You might as well tell him. He seems the most trustworthy here._

"Clay, I need you to listen carefully. I'm only going to tell this once. As your leader, I'm trusting you with this secret. You can't tell anybody."

So I told him everything, from the showdown when I met Airia to my recent dream.

"Whoo-ee! That story's more twisted than a snake in a square knot! It looks like you're almost half-way changed. You got scales on both of yer arms, and I see some on yer leg there." He whispered.

I nodded sadly.

Clay left after saying good night, mumbling something about not being able to get to sleep.

_Was that the Dragon of the Earth?_

Yep. He's my best friend. I trust him with my life.

_He reminds me of Groulind…_

I headed toward the bathroom for another set of robes, since the ones I was wearing were soaked in cold sweat.

When I reached the bathroom and locked the doors, I took my clothes off. (whoop whoop! ;p you know you like it)

Clay was right.

The scales, now a milky white, covered both my arms, my left leg, and my chest.

I turned around to see if there were any scales on my back, and noticed a large knot under each of my shoulder blades.

Airia? What are those?

_Those are most likely where the wings are growing. That is going to be painful._

Thank you for those encoraging words.

I grabbed some new robes, and put some bandages over my hands so the scales couldn't be seen.

I walked quickly back to my room and sat down, plugging in my headphones to my radio.

I didn't want to fall asleep again, not after that nightmare.

I was going throught the channels when I heard one of my favorite songs.

"…_**Ee day da - that's okay  
It's the terror of knowing  
What the world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow gets me higher  
Pressure on people people on streets  
Day day de mm hm  
Da da da ba ba  
Okay  
Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days it never rains but it pours  
Ee do ba be  
Ee da ba ba ba  
Um bo bo  
Be lap  
People on streets - ee da de da de  
People on streets - ee da de da de da de da  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming 'Let me out'  
Pray tomorrow - gets me higher higher high  
Pressure on people people on streets**_  
_**Turned away from it all like a blind man  
Sat on a fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn  
Why - why - why?  
Love love love love love  
Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance  
Why can't we give love that one more chance  
Why can't we give love give love give love give love  
give love give love give love give love give love  
'Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for  
The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night  
And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of  
Caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves  
Under pressure  
Under pressure  
Pressure"**_

_**And that was a timeless classic, Under Pressure by the amazing Queen & David Bowie! You know, I saw the Wembley Stadium concert an-**_

I turned the radio off.

I was severly under pressure right now.

_Maybe a walk would help your stress._

Heh. I wish.

_You never know._

Fine.

I got up and headed toward the training field.

I sat down right in the middle of the field.

Airia?

_Yes Raimundo?_

What's going to happen to me?

_I wish I knew. I never wanted you to suffer…_

It's ok. You didn't know. I'm just goning to have to bear through it.

"Raimundo? What are you doing up? It's midnight."

I turned to see Dojo slithering toward me.

"Just thinking."

Dojo sat next to me, looking at the almost-full moon.

"So what do think about Lady Kisuktai?" He asked me.

I shrugged.

"Don't know. I think it's too early to say. She's a good fighter though."

"Hmm. Who lasted longest against her?"

"Me."

I followed his gaze to the moon, and found myself very calmed by it.

"Hey Dojo, what's the deal with you and Rika?"

I noticed a slight blush rising on his green scales.

"Oh that. Well, I've always _admired_ Lord Kisantu. So I asked her to a romantic moonlit dinner."

Why is he talking about Kisantu?

"And?" I asked.

"She said that he was too old for me."

Hmmmm…OH MY GOD!!!! I FIGURED OUT WHY HE ASKED OUT RIKA!!!

_Why?_

HE WASN'T ASKING _RIKA_ OUT!

HE WAS ASKING _**KISANTU**_ OUT!!!

_So that means…EEWW!_

DOJO IS GAY!!!

_Like I said "EEEEWWW!"_

Dojo sighed.

"Now that I think about it, they ARE too old for me. I'm 1,538 years old. Lord Kisantu is one of the Creators, so he is as old as time. Lady Kisuktai is at least 3,000 years old."

My jaw dropped.

She IS old! I thought she was in her twenties!

"Oh well. Beggers can't be choosers." Dojo sighed and slithered off.

EEEEEEWWWWW!!! I still can't believe Dojo is GAY!

_That IS kinda creepy._

I wonder how Kimi is doing…

_You have a short attention-span, don't you?_

Huh? Did you say something?

_Nevermind. You like this Kimiko girl don't you?_

Yes. I have always kinda liked her.

_It's seems to me that you more than just __like__ her._

Well…

"Raimundo!"

What now?

I turned around, and saw two things.

1)The sun was coming up.

2) Kimiko.

I stood up, and she hugged me.

I felt a blush appearing on my cheeks.

Kimiko stepped back with a confused look on her face.

"Rai, you seem really stiff. Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of corse! I'm fine! I couldn't be better!" I said, with a forced smile.

She stared at me like I was phychotic or something.

"Well, breakfast is ready." She said and walked off.

I sighed.

_Raimudo and Kimiko, sitting in a tree._

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Oh shut up Airia.

I headed toward the dining hall.

Everyone had already started eating by the time I got in there.

Clay was in his still in the neck-brace, Omi had badages on his head, and Kimiko had toilet paper up her nose.

Omi gave me a "If-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead-ten-times-over" look.

I ignored it and sat down, my stoumach growling.

_Raimundo, you need to eat. Dragons have a fairly high metabolism._

Just as I was about to get some bacon, Rika walked in.

"Raimundo, there you are. Would you mind coming with me? I need to talk to you." She said.

I sighed. I heard a "Hmph!" behind me.

I looked and it was Dojo.

"Uh, sure." I said, getting up andfollowing her outside.

"Lets take a little walk." She said.

So we started walking.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

_How much do you want to bet that she's going to ask about me?_

"Raimundo, since you heard when Jeb and I were talking.."

"How did you know?"

"Do you think that I wouldn't notice? You were actually kind of obvious." She said with a tired smile.

"Anyway, we both know that you have Airia in you. It's a fact."

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"You heard what I said about potencially becoming savage, right?"

Oh, you mean the fact that I might kill and eat my best friend? Yeah I heard that bit.

"Yes."

"-sigh- I really don't know how to say this, but sooner or later your transformations will become too prominent to hide."

Airia, do you know what she's trying to get at?

_I think she's trying to say that you will have to leave the temple to finish the transformation._

"Are you trying to say that since I'm becoming a dragon, I'm going to have to leave the temple to protect my friends?" I suggested.

"Yes. You would not have to leave for long. Just long enough to finish transforming and learn to control any new abilities that might pop up."

"Uh-huh. About that. My friends are depending on me. I'm their leader. I have to stay." I said.

The image of a mangled body flitted through my mind…

"How about this Rika: I stay until the transformation becomes obvious. How does that sound?" I suggested.

"Fine. But the moment it happens, I'm taking you someplace secret."

"Deal."

We walked back toward the temple.

When we walked backin the gates, Dojo was super-sized and Clay, Omi, and Kimiko were already on his back.

"The Horde of Haiku just went active. Jump on!" Kimiko said.

I ran and jumped on behind her.

Soon we were in the air.

"What's the Horde of Haiku do?" I asked.

"The Horde of Haiku can translate any language or symbol." A scratchy version of Dojo's voice said.

"What was that?"

"That was my tape recorder. From now on, I'm keeping an audio diary!" Kimiko said.

"All passagers for Egypt and the Horde of Haiku, please raise your hands!" Dojo said.

Kimiko, who was sitting in front of me, raised her hand and I caught a whiff a perfume.

At least, my nose considered it a perfume.

She had gotten a small nose-bleed from the dry winds.

I smelt blood.

And it smelt good.

* * *

OO oooohhh…spooky! 

Will Clay keep his mouth shut?

Will Kimiko figure out something isn't right 'bout Rai?

Will Rai eat her flesh?

Read and review!

YAY!


	7. Egypt

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 6! It getting better! 

Rai's POV

I own Rika, Airia, the writing on the door, the eight dragons, the animal helpers, Junco, and the writing on the walls/door

Airia talking is in italics

You people should know this stuff by now.

I don't own xiaolin showdown!

Pronounciation guide: Airia : Arr-ee-uh

YAY!

* * *

Chapter 6: Egypt 

My mouth was watering.

Why did she have to have a nose-bleed now?

We landed in front of a pyramid.

"From these blisters on my tounge, the Horde of Haiku is…thataways!" Dojo said, becoming small and wrapping himself around Clay's cowboy hat.

He was pointing toward the entrance of the smallest pyramid.

"Let's get this Wu and go." I said tiredly.

I led the way into the small pyramid.

The corridor was lit with torches burning blue and black fire. The corridor walls were shining gold.

Omi gazed at the pictures on the walls.

"Oooooohhh! What do these mean?"

"Those are heiroglyphics Omi. It's the old egyptian form of writing." Kimiko said.

Dojo looked at the walls.

"These are basiclly telling about how the Eight Dragons created the world." He said.

"Guys, are we here to sight-see or get the Horde of Haiku?" I snapped unintentionally.

They looked at me strangely.

"I'm just…really tired. Let's get going." I said.

_That was a pitiful lie._

Not in the mood Airia!

We walked down the long corridor. Well, "long" in an understatement. "Neverending" fits the description better.

We finally reached the end. There was a large emerald-encrusted door. There was a lot of heiroglyphics on it.

"Hey Dojo, do you know what this says?" I asked. He slithered over to the door.

"Hmmm." He said, peering closer.

"A lot of the text is faded.

'Long ago Chaos was alive…eight dragons sprung forth: brothers were five, sisters were…three tainted souls against pure…earth was created…a cloud, a moon, a leaf, a sun, an ember, a silver rock, a sky fire, a drop of rain…reborn as man…rise to fight once more'"

Dojo stepped back.

"That's all I can read."

I pushed on the door.

It wouldn't budge.

"Guys! Help me out!"

We all budged up against the door, and pushed as hard as we could.

The door swung open, causing all of us to fall on each other.

I landed on top of Kimiko.

Sweet, sweet flesh…

I scrabbled up off of her, and shook my head.

Food…

_Raimundo, you have to focus. If your focus wavers, even the slighest bit, your instincts could overwelm you._

Right.

The room we fell into was huge and dark.

Eight tall statues stood in a square in the middle of the room. Each statue was of a dragon.

I reconized the dragon that stood in front of them all.

It was a statue of Airia, every detail of her perfect. She was embedded with large, shining pearls.

_Wow. They captured my likeness almost perfectly._

You're flattered, aren't you?

…_maybe._

"There's the Horde of Haiku!" Clay pointed to a brown scanner-like device on a pedistal in the middle of the square of dragons. Kimiko and Omi rushed forward to get it. Clay walked up to me.

"You feelin' a'ight Rai? Is it yer transfermation?" Clay whispered.

"In a way." I answered.

I waked up to the statue of Airia. She seemed so life-like, it was creepy.

Nestled between her forepaws was the figure of a small panda holding a long and slender sword.

Hey Airia, who is that?

_That is Junco. All of the dragons have a small animal helper. Junco is mine. He was a feisty little bugger._

What's that sword he's holding?

_That is my katana, a Japanese sword. I tended to use it instead of my fangs and claws._

Where is Junco now?

_Proabally somewhere in China. After the Battle of Neeuq I never saw him again. He told me he always liked the chinese highlands._

"Raimundo lets go! We have the Wu!" Omi tugged on my pants.

I turned and tripped over him.

"Sorry Omi." I apologized. Omi brushed the dust off his robes.

"You need to get your head out of the sky." He said.

"It's 'out of the clouds' Omi." I corrected.

"That makes no sense." He declared.

_Your little friend is very loud._

Thank you Captain Obvious.

_Oh, be quiet. I was just stating a fact._

We left the pyramid to see Chase Young standing in front of us.

He was a little taller than me, had spiky and long black hair that was highlighted with neon green, and yellow reptilian eyes. He was dressed in a mix of olive green armour and regular black clothes.

"Ah, the Xiaolin Warriors. Hand over the Horde of Haiku." He said. His voice was smooth and persuasive.

"How about no?" I said.

"Fine. It's your funeral." He said, frowning. He pulled out a large staff with a short bladed on the end.

"Now, which one to kill first? How about the fearless leader?" He said raising the staff chest level, and aiming at me.

One second he was just standing there, the next second he was in front of me with the spear impaling my chest and pinning me to the wall of the pyramid.

"RAIMUNDO!!!" Kimiko screamed.

I looked down at my chest.

The spear had impaled me right under my heart. Blood started to blossom out.

There was no pain. My brain barely registered the fact that I was dying.

Wait…I'm DYING!!

I weakly raised my hand in attempt to perform Wudai Star, but it flopped down next to my side.

All I could do was glare at Chase Young as he smiled, then teleported off.

Blackness was eating at my vision…

Kimiko….

* * *

THE END…? 

HE AINT DEAD!!!

Read next chapter to figure out what happens!


	8. Hades

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 7! 

Rai's POV

I own Rika, Airia,

Translations are in these

You people should know this stuff by now.

I don't own xiaolin showdown!

Pronounciation guide: Airia : Arr-ee-uh

YAY!

* * *

Chapter 7 : Hades 

"Raimundo!!!" Kimiko flung her arms around me, tape recorder clutched in her hand.

"Please don't leave! Please hold on." Kimiko sobbed. Clay and Omi were frozen in shock.

"Eu estarei prestando-lhe atenção sobre…" I slipped into my native portugese language. It came more naturally to me than english. I will be watching over you…

"No! You can't die!" Kimiko sobbed harder.

I couldn't see at all now. My vision was completely gone.

"Kimiko, I lo…" I never finished my sentence.

I went limp.

My heart stopped.

The last thing I heard was Kimiko crying.

………

_**mind/soul/spirit sequence thingy**_

I was floating in endless darkness.

Is this death?

Airia?

…

Airia? Are you there?

…

Great. I'm all alone and dead.

I will never get to tell Kimiko how I feel about her.

I will never get to chill with Clay again.

And Omi, well, if he kept his mouth shut, he was a good friend.

-sigh-

Well, this sucks big time.

I suddenly felt a hard surface beneath me.

I heard voices.

"Lord Hades, I realize that he died and has had a rough past and you have very specific rules, but he needs to be brought back to life."

I opened my eyes slowly.

I was in a giant dark room lit by torches.

"Lady Kisuktai, as you have said, I have very specific rules. Why should I bring him back to life?" A deep voice echoed aroung the room.

"Because he is a good child and I have lived within him for 14 years."

Airia?

"He is awake. Let him speak." The deep voice said.

I sat up and looked around.

Rika was to my left, dressed in all black and her hair was let down. It almost reached the ground.

I looked to my right and saw Airia standing there, tail twitching and feathers poofed out.

Ahead of me was a HUGE man sitting on a large throne. He was about 8 feet tall, had long black hair, bright red eyes, and he was wearing a long, deep purple robe. He seemed depressed.

"Raimundo Airi-Skye Pedrosa, rise." The man said.

I stood up shakily.

"You have been brought to the Greek Underworld." The man said.

"So I _am _dead?"

"Yes."

"Why am I in the Greek Underworld if I died in Egypt?"

"Because your ancestors were Greek. Be respectful." Airia said.

"I am Hades, Lord of the Dead. As I have said, you have died and have been brought to the Underworld. Lady Kisuktai and Dragoness Airia have said that you deserve to be brought back to life. I am not sure about their arguments." Hades said.

I gulped.

I'm doomed.

"Tell me Raimundo, what are your regrets now that you are dead?"

I thought hard.

"I never got to tell Kimiko how I felt about her. I had plenty of chances, but I was too scared that she didn't feel the same way about me. I was scared that she would get mad and kick my butt."

Hades smiled sadly.

"Ah yes. Young love. I know how you feel, for I have felt the same way. Of course, Persephone's mother never approved about me, and Persephone herself hates me…" I could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"So Lord Hades, have you made your disicion?" Rika asked carefully.

"Yes."

* * *

Oo What is Hades decision? 

Next Chapter! R&R please!


	9. I Loved Him

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 8: Funeral

* * *

(Kimiko's POV) 

I stood in front Raimundo's coffin, tears pouring down my face.

Why did he have to leave now?

I touched his hand. He was so cold…yet he looked so at peace.

"Kimiko, let his parents look upon his face one last time."

I turned to see Rika standing over me.

I nodded, and went to sit down.

Raimundo's parents stood up.

His mother had long brown hair in a pony-tail, and her dark green eyes were red from crying.

His dad had light blonde hair and pirceing blue eyes.

All of his younger brothers and sisters followed close behind. They all looked like his dad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He's in a better place now Kim." Clay's voice sounded in my ear.

I turned and buried my face in his big shoulder, sobbing.

"I loved him Clay. I loved him, and never told him…" I whispered.

I loved him…

* * *

The end. ; ) 

Read and Review!


	10. Where am I?

Dragon of the Winds By : Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 9! 

Rai's POV

I own Airia,Rika, Leon,and Alluktai

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Queen

YAY!

* * *

Chapter 9: Where am I?

…

…

Airia? Are you there?

_Yes. I am here._

Where am I? The last thing I remember is Hades talking.

_I do not know where you are. But you are alive._

I was laying on my stomach.

Whatever I was laying on was soft amd warm.

Then it hit me.

There was a sharp pain in my back, right under my shoulder blades.

I opened my eyes slightly, and froze.

To my left was THE largest lion I have ever seen in my life.

It was easily three times my size, and pure white fur with a silver mane.

He had a strange mark under his left eye.

Airia, do you know what that says?

"It stands for leadership."

I blinked a few times.

Did that lion just…talk??

"Yes, I did. And my name isn't 'that lion.' It's Leon." He opened his eyes. They were a dark emerald green.

"Leon Kisuktai."

"Wait, 'Kisuktai'? Isn't.."

"Yes. It is Rika's last name also. I am her older brother."

"Oh. Umm, where's the…"

"Bathroom? The door to your right." He yawned, and laid back down.

I forced myself to my feet, back killing me.

I staggered through the bathroom door, and looked at myself in the full-length mirror.

I nearly had a heart attack.

1-I was still wearing clothes that I had been stabbed in. There was a large bloody hole in the front, near my heart.

2-Milky white scales had appeard on the left side of my face, and started across my nose.

3-My hands were more like paws than hands.

4-My pupils had become slitted.

Yeah.

Like I said: near heart attack.

I looked at my hands/paws. I noticed that it felt like something was pressing on my fingertips.

I pressed my fingertips forward, and sharp black claws came sliding out.

Retractible claws. Like a cat.

I turned around to look at my back, and saw that the knots where the wings were growing had become larger.

_You are almost done transforming._

Thank God.

_But the pain has only just begun._

Thank you, Lady Optimistic. That makes me feel SO much better.

_Your welcome. _

I looked around. There was a small closet with white robes.

I put some on, and went back into the bedroom.

Leon had left.

There was another door that was slightly ajar.

I walked over to it, pushed the door open, and stepped into a living room.

There was very little in it. There was a small sofa, a low coffee table, and a stereo system.

There was also a large sliding-glass window.

I could see a large lake through the door.

O.O

OMG.

Rika. In a red bikini.

Me-ow!

_Raimundo! _

What? I can't think a person is hot?

_Not when you just came back to life! What would Kimiko think?_

…Great. Now I'm depressed. Thanks a lot.

She seemed to be stretching.

She stood with her arms spread out wide.

A ring of fire appeared around her feet.

Then, I could see very tiny red spots appear on her body.

As I looked closer, I saw that the spots were feathers.

Suddenly, she was engulfed in fire.

When the fire dissapated, a GIANT red eagle was in her place.

_It's Alluktai!_

That's Alluktai? The Pheonix?

_Yes. That is my best friend. Well, was when I was alive._

The pheonix turned toward me, eyes blazing.

It screeched and a huge stream of flames erupted from it's beak.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated! I'm working on a PotC fic right now! 

Next chapter, Raimundo goes through some growing pains!

Read and Review!


	11. Draconic Angel

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 9! 

Rai's POV

I own Airia,Rika, Leon, and Alluktai

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

YAY!

* * *

Chapter 10: Draconic Angel 

The pheonix turned toward me, eyes blazing.

It screeched and a huge stream of flames erupted from it's beak.

I dropped to the floor and covered my head with my arms.

My eyes were shut tight.

_Raimundo, what are you doing?_

I heard laughing, and peeked out from underneath my arms.

The pheonix was pointing at me and laughing!

I sat up slowly.

"Wow kid, THAT was funny! Hahahahahaha!" Leon was rolling around and laughing.

Airia? What just happened?

_Well, Alluktai made an illusion that looked like fire coming right at you._

So I just made a fool of myself?

_Yes. At least they are the only two who saw you._

That doesn't make me feel any better.

I stood up and brushed myself off like nothing happened.

"Go on outside. Rika wants to talk to you." Leon said, still laughing. He walked off.

I opened the glass door and stepped outside.

The pheonix ruffled it's feathers.

"Rika?" I asked.

"It took you long enough to wake up. You've been asleep for three weeks."

My jaw dropped about two feet.

"Three weeks?!?!?!"

"Yep. I went to your funeral. It was very nice."

"Funeral?"

"You can't take a spear through the heart and live, Raimundo. It doesn't work that way."

"So how did I live?"

"Hades." She answered simply.

Oh yeah. I forgot.

"Have you met my brother?"

"Leon? Yep. Can he read minds?"

"Yes. He was brought back to life, and he can revert back and forth from ghost form and lion form."

I felt uneasy for some reason. Uneasy and anxious.

_I think it's your instincts._

Then my back started to hurt worse.

"I'm just going to lay down. My chest still hurts." I said quickly.

"Alright."

I ran back inside, and ran to the bathroom.

I took the shirt off, and saw my back.

The knots underneath my skin were moving!

_Oh god, brace yourself!_

What?

Then I knewwhy she said brace yourself.

The pain in my back became excruciating.

It was nothing like dying. Dying, I didn't feel anything.

This was…too much for words.

I fell to the floor, frozen in pain.

Dear lord, the pain was awful.

There were waves of pain, until finally it was continual.

I felt a pushing sensation from over my right shoulder blade.

The pain was getting worse.

Then my skin ripped, blood splattering across the floor, the wall, and part of my face.

I screamed.

The pain ebbed, and I started to pant.

What…the flip…was that?!

_That would be your right wing._

Wing?

I turned my head slowly, and saw what looked like a thawed chicken wing.

Aren't wings supposed to have feathers?

_The feathers have to grow._

I was about to say more, but pain exploded over my left shoulder blade.

The pain was much more intense than before.

I ended up passing out.

* * *

Leon sat in the living room with (a now human) Rika.

"How long do you think it will take? I don't like standing by when people are in pain." Leon asked his younger sister.

She simply shrugged, and closed her eyes, listening to the faint music comeing from her stereo.

* * *

When I woke up, I had two large bare wings folded up on my back, and my face was itching like crazy.

Is it over?

_No. That was the worst. There is more to come._

Great.

I screamed as my entire spine felt like it caught fire. I could feel it lenghening, my muscles burning as they streatched along with it. My rib cage cracked and deepened, ripping another scream from me.

My spine kept on growing, until it broke through the skin and formed a tail, a bloody tail made of only bone and muscle.

Tears were pouring down my face.

I heard cracking bone and my face started to push itself outwards, forming a snout. My gums started to itch and then bleed as my teeth grew and became fangs.

Then, there was silence.

No pain, nothing but faint music playing in another room.

Is that it? Is it over?

…_Yes. The transformation is complete._

Thank god.

* * *

Chapter 10 done!

Sorry it took so long to update.

Next chapter, Raimundo learns to walk!


	12. Learning to Walk

Dragon of the Winds By: Rika Kisuktai

* * *

Chapter 11! 

Rai's POV

I own Airia, Rika, and Leon

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

YAY!

* * *

Chapter 11: Learning to walk 

I laid in the bathroom, exhausted.

Are you sure that the pain is over?

_Yes. The feathers will prickle a little when they come in, but it's not painful._

Thank god.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Raimundo? Are you done transforming?" Rika's voice came from behind the door.

She opened the door slowly and gasped.

"Hmmm. Can you get up?"

"I can barely move." I murmured.

It was hard to talk with a snout and a mouth full of fangs.

_It takes practice. It took me 423 years to learn._

Just how old are you?

…_None of your business..._

She pulled a rag out of a cabinet and ran it underneath the water in the sink.

She knelt close to my face.

I didn't like her being that close to my face.

I let out a small growl, deep in my throat.

"Raimundo, get a grip on your instincts. I don't need you biting my hand off." Rika said firmly.

I realized what I was doing and I stopped.

Rika started to gently wipe off the blood on my face.

I felt…I don't know…touched? I barely knew her and yet her kindness touched me.

"So, what're you going to do know?" She asked.

"What're you talking about?" I asked back, confused.

"Well, you don't have to stay here forever. It's not like you have to live in exile for the rest of your life."

"…….I don't know. I hadn't thought about it." It was getting easier to speak with a snout full of fangs.

"Well, it's obvious that you need to stay here for at least a month."

"Why?"

"You need to learn how to fly, don't you?" She asked, moving on to clean the blood-splattered wall.

"I know how to fly."

"With wings?"

Not with wings.

"…..No."

"Exactly. It'll take at least a month for the feathers to fully grow in. When they do, I'll be able to teach you how to fly."

She stopped scrubbing the wall, and looked me in the eye.

"Sound like a deal?"

_That plan sounds good. We can figure something out afterwards._

"Deal." I agreed. I was starting to get my strength back.

She stood up.

"Do you think you can walk?

"…I think so." I murmured.

I slowly got on my hands and feet, swaying dangerously.

"That's it Raimundo. Good job." She said it like I was a dog.

I glared at her.

I tried standing up straight, but I ended up falling on my face.

_You are a dragon now Raimundo. You have to get around on four feet._

Oh goody. That sounds like fun.

I picked myself up again, starting to sway again.

I put one hand-

_They're paws Raimundo._

Hand, paws, hooves, whatever!

Anyway, I put one paw in front of me and slowly brought my other paws forward.

I slowly made my way toward the door when I saw my reflection out of the corner of my eye.

My heart quickened as I turned my full attention toward it.

I looked like a miniature replica of Airia, with a few differences.

The main difference was my eyes and my hair.

My eyes were still dark green, and my dark brown hair had become longer and it looked like a mane running down my back.

My wings weren't as bare as before, now they were covered in wispy, warm down.

My stomach growled loudly.

"Go and tell Leon to get you some food. If he starts to complain, tell him that I said for him to." Rika said, still scrubbing the blood off the wall.

I nodded, and started to make my into the bedroom that connects the bathroom and the living room.

_Raimundo, are you all right? You have not said much._

I stopped halfway in the doorway connecting the bedroom and the living room.

'I have not said much?'

'I HAVE NOT SAID MUCH?!?!?!'

IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HAVE JUST WENT THROUGH A PAINFUL AND EXHAUSTING TRANSFORMATION INTO A DRAGON!!!!!!!

_YOU SHALL NOT YELL AT ME, YOU UNGRAETFUL RUFFIAN!!!_

I physically and mentally cowered at the power and fierceness in her voice.

I babbled an apology out loud.

_Next time, think before you speak. It might save you pain._

Her voice was cold and angry, but I could hear a hint of sadness woven in.

I wobbled into the living room to see Leon sleeping.

Isn't there some saying that says 'Don't wake a sleeping lion'?

_No. that would be 'let sleeping dogs lie'. I think Omi is rubbing off on you._

My stomach growled loudly again.

"Let me guess: Rika wants me to get you some food." Leon sighed.

"She told me to tell you." I said. I still felt nervous around him. He stretched, and headed out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You're hungry aren't you? I'm gonna' teach how you to hunt."

"Hunt?"

"Yes hunt. You should learn, because I'm not going to be fetching your food forever."

We walked outside and I saw the yard for the first time.

…

……

………

IT WAS FREAKEN HUGE!

Miles and miles of land stretched out in front of me, and -do to my new dragon keenness- I could see a border fence almost 80 miles away in all directions. And the lake? It was GIGANTIC! Almost 3 miles by 3 miles in itself.

_Don't act so surprised._ Airia chided. _Large creatures need large amounts of space._

I shook my dragonhead, partly in annoyance at Airia's comment and partly because my mane kept falling in my face.

Leon padded forward and then turned to face me.

" Your paws," he started. "Are a lot like my own."

He sat down and lifted a paw, showing me the padded bottom side. " The paws can soften the noise, but for many animals, that's not what matters. The vibrations are what need to be softened..."

Blah Blah Blah...Oh look! A butterfly!

He stood up and crouched into a stalking position. "Look at my paws." He commanded. I snapped to attention, looked down and saw the lion leaning on the backend of his paws. "This dulls the noise and the vibrations, very useful when you stalking prey."

Leon yawned, showing his pearly white teeth (which is _really_ an understatement. I mean, they were way to sharp to be considered teeth. More like fangs.)

"Now" He growled, "go at it."

I crinkled my muzzle. "Me? But I don't know what to do!"

_Yes you do. Just find a bison or something, and instinct will take over._

I mentally frowned at Airia's comment.

'I thought we were trying to loose -not use- the instincts.' I retorted.

_Just trust me!_ She snapped in an exasperated tone.

I sniffed the air. Bison scent drifted towards me from my left.

I felt clumsy in my new skin. No. I _was _clumsy. I tripped over my forepaws twice before I got the hang of walking strait.

I heaved a large dragon sigh. Would I _ever_ be normal again?

'_Raimundo, you were never _normal_ to begin with'_

I snorted. How true.

* * *

Since I, as Captains ghostwriter, ended the chapter, I feel entitled to my own authors blab. 

I dedicate this to my mom, dad, sister, Grandma, The grocery store owner, the milkman, that person walking their dog...

Oh crap.

No not the book!

Ow.

Me(Ghostwriter): Why did you hit me with a book?!

Captain Kisuktai: You're too conceited! And where's my name on that dedication?

Me(Ghostwriter): I was getting to it!

Captain Kisuktai: Uh huh, sure. Where, after your apple tree?

Me(Ghostwriter): (looks down at three foot long piece of paper) No, before that! You're after my Teddy Bear!

Captain Kisuktai: (lifts up shovel) You have three seconds before I go Secret Window all over your behind. 3… 2…

Me(Ghostwriter): Bye!! (hauls butt in opposite dicrection)

--TrappedInTheAttic AKA Captains Ghostwriter

Captain Kisuktai: (sets shovel down)………Yeah. Sorry it took so long to post. Been veeeeeeerrrry busy lately. Been working on 'Silent Sparrow' (which has exactly 3 chapters left! Just count them! I know you won't!)

Please read and review!

BANANAS!!!!!!!!


End file.
